This disclosure pertains to a flexible light panel employing flexible light diffusing optical waveguides which can be connected to one or more light sources.
Flexible light sheets or panels have been found to useful in various display applications and architectural and/or decoration applications, such as to wrap around columns, pillars or other surfaces that are not flat. Such flexible lighting sheets have generally been electroluminescent devices comprising luminophores disposed between electrode layers. Examples include flexible organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices comprising an electroluminescent layer having an organic luminophore that is located between two electrodes, with at least one of the electrodes being transparent (e.g., an indium tin oxide film).
Due to the relatively rapid degradation of OLED devices, alternative technologies for providing a flexible lighting sheet or panel are desirable.